Shiro (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary Shiro is a Yardcunter Time-Space Authority recruit who was selected by their Kai of Time to join the Universe 10 team in the All-Time Tournament. He is an inexperienced but courageous fighter, who entered the tournament with hopes of using the prize Super Dragon Balls to resurrect his destroyed homeworld. Biography At some point he was offered enrollment in the Universe 10 Kai of Time's Time-Space Authority, an organisation dedicated to the protection of the Universe's time-space and the prevention of Time Travel misuse (Universe 10's equivalent to the Time Patrol). While going through the rigorous training and testing process as a TSA recruit, he learned of the operations of all the other time-space organisations: The Time Rangers of Universe 11, Temporal Continuity Enforcers of Universe 3, and The Time Patrol of Universe 7, etc. As he studied the actions of notable Time Warriors, he became inspired by the actions of Tony Cold of the Time Patrol, dedicating most of his case studies and dissertations (a crucial part of the TSA training process) to Tony's perceived heroics, during the Demigra Crisis, events in the GT timeline, and in the victory of Zamasu in the future of both Universe 7 and 10. Shortly before his graduation however, his homeworld of Yardcunt (a parellel version of a planet also present in Universe 7) was attacked and annihilated by "the monster" Goma. Reki, the Kai of Time, chose not to inform Shiro until after his graduation, at which point he begged her to send TSA members back in time to prevent the disaster. The fate of Yardcunt was now deemed a "fixed point in time" and unable to be changed. With The All-Time Tournament ''announced a short time later, Shiro requested to be put on the team, hoping that if Universe 10 won the tournament, he could use the prize Dragon Balls to wish Yardcunt back from destruction. He also secretly hoped that in a tournament featuring the strongest warriors from across the timelines of every Universe, he might have the chance to meet Tony Cold. During the tournament Shiro is matched against Tony himself. After introducing himself enthusiastically and gushing over his hero he broke down, realising that there was no way he could personally defeat this fighter - and that his presence in the tournament might prevent Universe 10 from having any chance of victory. Disheartened, the fight carried on anyway with Tony noticeably holding back, being uncertain about this warrior. Demanding to know what Shiro meant by "''why I'm here", Shiro relayed the tale of his homeworld's demise. Though he listened to the whole story and understood his need for the Dragon Balls, while Shiro's guard was lowered, Tony finished the fight with a single Big Bang attack and was declared winner. After the fight he ensured Tony was "still alive", before confiding in him that even though he was determined to win, for the sake of his own insatiable ego, when it came to the reward, Tony had no actual wish in mind. In his parting words he implied that should he win, he might resurrect Shiro's homeworld and offered to "meet on New Yardcunt some day", and that if it ever faced threat from the thing that destroyed it again, he'd be there to help. As Tony departed the arena Shiro called out that with Tony on their side "Goma won't stand a chance", causing Tony to freeze in terror and realisation that the creature who attacked Shiro's world was the one being in the multiverse he feared over all others, and that this new information showed just how far Goma's reach and power was, being able to traverse the Multiverse itself. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Universe 10 Inhabitants